1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for storage, transport and dispensing of fluids. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved configuration of such a container wherein a flexible fluid-tight bladder is enclosed within a cardboard or other suitably rigid container, the bladder including a dispensing means, such as a resealable opening or spout, which can be accessed through the outer container.
2. Description of Related Art
Containers of the type combining a fluid-tight bladder within a rigid or semi-rigid outer container can be useful in numerous applications, for example, easy and economical storage and transport of liquids and other pourable materials, particularly if the containers must be stacked or handled. As an alternative to bulk storage such containers may be stacked in a storage facility and brought individually to a more convenient site, as need arises, and used there for dispensing the contents over a period of time.
The ease of recycling containers of this type is one of their distinct advantages. The inner bladder, usually made of flexible plastic, can be removed and collapsed. The outer container, usually of corrugated or stiff paperboard construction, is broken down to become relatively flat and stackable. This separation and compaction of both components allows them to be easily recycled.
Cost advantages can be realized in using cardboard or other relatively inexpensive materials for the container, combined with a relatively thin bladder. In certain applications, a single removable spout or other pouring means can De used with multiple containers, providing further cost savings.
Even if such a container is not recycled, it is often superior to other types of containers for liquids and other pourable materials from an environmental standpoint in that the outer container of cardboard or other sufficiently rigid paperboard can be made of biodegradable material. Also, the inner bladder requires the use of much less plastic material than a container made solely from plastic, since no structural rigidity is required of the bladder. For these and other reasons it has been recognized that containers of this type have distinct advantages for the dispensing of fluids in a variety of circumstances, from drinking fluids such as wine or water to laboratory chemicals. However, a number of drawbacks and limitations exist in prior art containers.
In order to facilitate stacking, and the handling of the container during transport, the spout or other dispensing means is usually completely contained within the outer box container. The spout is accessed by opening the box, or is exposed by removal of a die-cut punch-out or the like in one surface of the box. As the contents are dispensed over time, the bladder collapses and the spout or other dispensing means retreats into the box. This is inconvenient, since the spout must be pulled out for each use, and also the contents of the bladder may drip onto or inside the box, causing deterioration and eventual failure of the outer container.
Although recycling potential is one of the advantages of this type of container, many prior art containers are difficult to break down. Some prior art container designs for example employ RSC (regular slotted container) closures which are difficult to break down because they involve a mechanical interlock of tabs and slots in the corners of the box which are difficult to access to disengage. Thus, any attempt to flatten the box for storage or transport in a recycling process is made more difficult. Other prior art containers employ adhesive closure on many faces. Adhesive fastened containers are also difficult to break down for disposal or storage, and tend to tear and ball up in this process, thereby occupying more space instead of lying flat.
Other prior art containers have means to secure the spout in a wall of the box during the time when the contents of the container are being consumed. This has been done by providing a die-cut slot and flap arrangement into which the spout is placed. After breaking the die-cut perforations defining the slot and flap, thereby accessing the spout, it is pulled out and into position in the slot. The flap or flaps are then re-closed to retain the spout in position. However, the act of breaking the perforations causes weakening of the flap or flaps, and the spout is often not reliably retained in place. For example, in many prior art containers, opening the cut-out causes folds to be formed in the flap material, along failure lines parallel to the scored hinge in the material. This allows the flap to roll up or be displaced upward in the direction the flap is opened, perpendicular to the hinge line, allowing the flap to move away from the spout and the spout to become disengaged from the box wall. This problem can be exacerbated when corrugated cardboard is used to form the outer container, since the corrugations of the cardboard container give little resistance to bending along lines of failure parallel to the corrugations. In prior art containers this problem can allow the spout to slip from its proper position in the outer container.
If the spout is not reliably retained in the box wall, the use of the container can be very inconvenient, particularly if the level of fluid is low in the bladder and it is thus predisposed to withdraw into the outer container box.
Those concerned with the development and use of containers of this type have long recognized the need for an improved container that retains the inherent advantages of the configuration, while reducing the problems with prior art containers discussed above. The present invention fulfills these needs.